New Times Are Ahead
by NatasJa92
Summary: They spend a couple of days together. Asami/Akihito. Written for a challenge at club sion.


**Title**: New Times Are Ahead  
**Theme**: Viewfinder New Year ~ New Celebrations (**club_sion** )  
**Pairing**: Asami/Akihito  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warning**: None  
**Disclaimer**: All the characters belong to Ayano Yamane  
Summary: They spend a couple of days together.

New Times Are Ahead

It had been awhile since they came back from their little vacation. He had a lot of fun in those couple of days. But all the good things ended. Luckily also the bad things did. Now they were back in their own city. Everything here was normal and nothing had changed since he had been here the last time.

He was slowly becoming used to his old life. Well, that wasn't really true. He didn't live in his own apartment anymore. Now, he was living together with Asami. He knew that the older man had wanted this for a long time. And now he had found a really good reason.

What surprised him the most was that Asami had asked him if he wanted to move in with him. He had been speechless before he had agreed with the yakuza. Secretly, he was happy that the man had asked him to move in with him. Also, now he didn't need to worry about his bills. This was a great relief because he didn't have enough money to pay his rent.

The relationship between him and Asami had really improved. After they came back the older man made sure that they still spend enough time together. Also he made sure that Akihito had everything he needed. The yakuza even allowed him to let his friends stay over if he wasn't there.

Of course there was also Christmas Eve and New Year. He hadn't expected anything from those days. He just planned on hanging around with his friends and pay his parents a visit. He thought that he couldn't do anything together with the older man because he would be busy with his work.

But he had been deadly wrong. When he woke up the day of Christmas Eve, he was still laying in a warm embrace. In the beginning he was confused as to why the older man was still in bed. Then he thought that Asami wanted to sleep a little longer then usual. So he fell asleep again. But the next time he awoke Asami was still there, holding him against his chest.

He was confused and surprised so he decided to ask why Asami was still there. The yakuza had answered that he was free for the next couple of days. Again Akihito had been struck speechless in a short time. He had stared a long time at the man with his mouth open. Asami had smiled a rare smile before kissing him passionately. They had stayed almost the whole day in bed, just enjoying each other.

That night they had gone out to eat in an expensive restaurant. Normally he didn't really like this kind of thing, but since it was a special day he let himself be pampered by the older man. After that they had gone back home to enjoy each other even more.

The next couple of days were very peaceful. They didn't do anything at all other then enjoyed being together. So when he noticed that it was the 29th of December he panicked a bit. Tomorrow was the day that he was supposed to visit his parents. It was something like a traditional thing they had been doing since he started living on his own.

Like the past couple of days they were laying on the large sofa in the living room. His head was resting comfortably on Asami's broad chest while strong arms embraced him. This was something he hadn't thought was even possible some time ago. But look at them now. They were acting like real lovers do. And he was happy about this. Very happy.

So he decided to break the news to Asami that he had to go to his parents the next day. ''I have to go and visit my parents tomorrow.'' He softly mumbled in the warm chest underneath his head. He heard a chuckle come from the older man before a kiss was planted on his temple.

''I know, don't worry. I have taken care of everything.'' Asami said in a low voice. And that was all that was said about the visit. He trusted the yakuza that he had indeed taken care of everything. So he decided to enjoy their alone time some more. Because tomorrow would be a whole other day for them. It would be the first day that they had gone without each other for a long time.

And like that the next day came. As Akihito was getting ready to go over to his parents he noticed that he hadn't seen Asami for some time. He decided to look for the older man. He found the yakuza in their kitchen, looking out of the window. He approached the man when Asami turned around. ''Ready to go?''

Akihito was struck speechless again. When he took a better look at the older man he noticed that Asami was dressed in his usual clothes unlike he had done the last couple of days. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a black tie. He furrowed his brows. What was going on?

Strong arms embraced him. ''I said I had taken care of everything, just relax.'' Asami softly whispered into his ear.

'' What? You are coming too?!'' He looked up at the yakuza with wide eyes. This couldn't be happening. What was he supposed to say to his parents when they saw Asami?

Asami chuckled when he saw the many expressions on Akihito's face. This only seemed to make the boy even more confused.

''Calm down, Akihito.'' He softly told the boy. And almost right after he had said that, Akihito started to relax. He looked up at the older man with a confused expression.

''You can't tell me that you are coming too? I mean, my parents don't even know you. What should I tell them?'' Akihito asked, looking up at the man who was holding him close.

Asami chuckled before answering, ''Just tell the truth. That I am you lover.''

When Asami said that, he had to keep himself from screaming at the man. But somehow he had expected that answer from the Asami. He sighed, somehow he had gotten used to this behaviour from the yakuza. So for this time he decided to go with it.

He wasn't exactly sure how he would explain this to his parents. Also he really didn't know how they would react to it. That was something he was more worried about. But he had still the whole ride to come up with something.

It was past midnight when they where back home. He was totally exhausted from the long day and the tension. Everything had gone rather well. When they had arrived his parents had asked about who he had brought with him. Before he could say anything, Asami had introduced himself as his lover. His parents took it really good. And with really good, he meant really good.

They had only questioned them about how long they were together and where they had met and all those simple things. They had also asked about what Asami kind of work he did. He was surprised that his parents weren't mad at him when he told them how long they were together.

They also didn't mind how they acted with each other. In the beginning he felt uncomfortable when Asami held his hand or had an arm around his waist. But when he noticed that his parents only smiled when they saw these gestures he relaxed.

He blushed when he remembered that he had sat almost the whole time on Asami's lap like he did normally. He was happy. He really was. It seemed like everything fell in place. Their relationship was getting better and better and his parents had accepted them. Something that was very important to him. And it seemed like Asami knew that.

They had gone to bed as soon as they had showered. He quickly fell asleep in Asami's warm arms but before he completely fell asleep he heard a soft whisper next to his ear. ''I told you that I would take care of everything.'' He fell asleep with a smile.

The next day was like every other day. He shook his head when he thought about how these days together with Asami were something he was getting too much used to. Asami had only taken a couple of days off. Soon the yakuza would go back to work every day. He sighed, and then everything would go back to normal. That didn't mean he was going to sulk. He was going to make the best out of the last couple of days that Asami wasn't working.

Then he remembered what kind of day tomorrow would be. He smiled; New Year was one of his favorite days of the whole year. It meant that he could stay up the whole night and there would be fireworks. He had always been fascinated with fireworks. Since he was a little kid he would stay up just to see them all. Even through his parents told him that he was too young to watch them.

He awoke from the light that shone on his face. He turned around, but couldn't find what he was looking for. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Where was Asami? He looked around but he couldn't find the man. He slowly got up and walked to the living room. There was no one. He frowned and tried to think back to last night. Asami hadn't said anything to him, had he?

He got back to their bedroom and got dressed. What was going on? He found his phone after searching for a while and called the older man. After a couple seconds the phone was answered. ''Asami speaking.''

''Where are you? I mean you don't have to work today, do you?'' He asked while making his way to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

He heard a sigh from the other end. ''I didn't but something came up and I have to take care of it as soon as possible.'' Akihito nodded his head then he remembered that Asami couldn't see him and answered with a short 'okay'.

''So have you any idea what time you will be done?'' He asked softly. Somehow he was afraid of the answer he would get. Another sigh, ''No, but I will come back as soon as I am finished.''

''Okay, well. Good luck, I guess.'' He softly said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. He sat down heavenly on the nearest seat. Great, this was one of his favorite days that he wanted to spend with Asami. But it seemed like he would have to wait another year for that to happen.

He spends the rest of the day waiting for the older man to come home. But when it was long past dinner time he gave up. He knew that Asami couldn't be kept away from his work for a long time. And it seemed that he had done just that. He sighed as he was watching some stupid show on the TV. He really felt lonely without the man by his side. Like he had suspected he had become too used to being with Asami the whole day.

He remained sitting on the large sofa, watching TV the rest of the night. When he checked the time he saw that it was another 10 minutes before it would be 2010. Then he realized that the man really wouldn't make it. He turned the TV off and walked to the balcony. This way he could overlook the city and watch the fireworks…alone.

He rested his head on his hands while leaning on the balustrade. He just had to wait for a couple of more minutes before the fireworks would be seen. Maybe then he would be able to forget that Asami had been gone all day. Yeah, that would probably be the best thing to do.

Then after a couple of minutes the first firework could be seen. He looked up while tears were slowly falling down. Somehow it got more to him then he wanted to admit. He didn't think he would be affected by it so much.

So he decided to watch for a couple of more minutes before going to bed. He had enough of today and the fireworks. Then his nose picked up a very familiar scent. Suddenly two warm arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a strong chest. He opened his eyes, which he didn't know he had closed and looked up. He was met with two golden orbs that were looking at him.

A small smile made his way to his lips. It seemed like Asami had made it on time eventually. He rested his head on the shoulder behind him and enjoyed the last fireworks together with this man, his man. They were no words exchanged between them. And he had a feeling that they didn't need any words at this moment.

He shivered, causing the arms around him to tighten even more. ''I'm sorry for leaving you alone the whole day.'' Asami softly whispered into his ear. He sighed at the sound of the voice that came from the man behind him. He smiled; he had already forgiven the yakuza for leaving him alone for the whole day.

He turned around in the warm embrace. Before he looked up to Asami he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He smiled up at the man and kissed the man softly. When he wanted to pull back Asami continued the kiss. They broke apart when they were both in need of some air.

Asami pulled him even closer if that was possible. He rested his head on the man's chest and closed his eyes. This year had been one hell of a ride. He had learned a lot. Also he felt like he had grown up a bit more. He had gone through so much in the last year that some things felt like they had happened a long time ago. But now everything had worked out.

He felt happy for the first time in a long time. As they were standing there in the cold night, he couldn't get the smile of off his face. He was really lucky to be with this man. He had never expected that his life would turn into this kind of direction. But he was happy with it. He wouldn't change it even if he could.

As he was getting a little sleepy from the drama from the past day he felt that he was lifted up slowly. He rearranged his arms around the man's neck before closing his eyes again. A couple of seconds ago he was laid on their soft bed. A moment later he was joined by Asami. In the mean time he had gotten rid of the rest of his clothes until he was only wearing his boxer shorts.

Again warm arms embraced him. He sighed happily when he settled in a comfortable position against Asami. He heard the man chuckle at this. He wanted to say something back to the man but decided against it. He was too tired for that.

''Happy New Year, Akihito.'' Asami softly whispered before he fell in a comfortable sleep. He knew that Asami had meant more then that. He knew his own feelings for the man. He also knew that the older man felt something similar for him. Otherwise the man wouldn't have gone to such great lengths for him.

This new year would bring a lot for the both of them. He hoped that this year would be even better then the last couple of days that they had spend together. Honestly he would follow Asami everywhere he went. Even to the deepest layer of hell.

The End


End file.
